RFR No More?
by lexish
Summary: Everything is normal at Roscoe High, the last week of school, end of year dance coming up, Travis is moving. WAIT, back up! Travis, gone? How will this affect RFR, and the school? RR -
1. The News

--Yes, I know, my other story is going no where. But while I write it I will also write this, and it might actually be GOOD! Okay.  
  
--Disclaimer thingy. Um, I do not own RFR (sob) nor do I own Travis (expressive sigh) Oh well, maybe one day. ^.~  
  
(At the RFR Station)  
  
"This is Radio"  
  
"Free"  
  
"Roscoe"  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: With one more week of school left how are you going to spend it?" Robbie inquired.  
  
"We will take your calls after this song!" Shady Lane, or Lily, whichever you prefer, said enthusiastically. Travis switched on the song and put back his headphones.  
  
They were unusually quiet throughout the song. Each with their headphones back against their shoulders. Ray was gazing at Lily, wanting to ask her for a date, but as every second went on his throat closed up slowly. Lily sat with a small mirror in one hand examining her hair. Dyed a perfect red with a few highlights of blonde. She noticed Ray staring, but thought nothing of it. He was obviously admiring this new style. Travis just looked down at the floor, deep in thought. He looked up every few seconds, as if getting ready to say something, but for once, he was lost for words. Robbie, on the other hand, was studying for his last final exam. As the song ended, Robbie threw his textbook across the room quickly, and grabbed the microphone. He looked over at Travis who had someone waiting on the line.  
  
"Okay, Starlit, what are you doing with this last week of school?" Robbie asked. The girl on the other end talked in a high, squeaky, excited voice.  
  
"OH! I'm finding a dat for the end of year dance, and um. going to the mall, and stuff!" The RFR DJ's all held back laughs.  
  
"Sorry, Starlit, but are you serious?" Ray held back a chuckle, "I mean, this is the last week! You could wreck havoc upon teachers, go to the beach with a boyfriend, spraypaint Waller's office door, c'mon, have you no imagination?"  
  
"Yeah, Einstein said 'Imagination is more important than Knowledge'" Travis acknowledged.  
  
"Well, like, I guess! My Gawd, I didn't know I would, like, get you guys all P.O-ed at me! Like, whatever" She hung up as the four friends laughed.  
  
"So, anybody out there have something somewhat interesting to tell us about?" Lily grinned as Robbie said that. She began to notice that look in his eyes when he got happy, a kind of amused 'I can't believe they just said that' look. But she quickly looked away to announce the next song.  
  
"So," Robbie put down his headphones down as the music began to play,  
  
"Travis, do you have something you'd like to tell us?" Everyone turned to him. Travis' eyes got wide, he just watched them.  
  
"Um, how did you know?" He blinked, and Robbie gave him a kind of 'I'm your friend, I can sense these things', grin. "Fine, my parents said. Well, my dad that is, said we are. moving." He took in a breath as the song ended slowly and the rest of the DJ's stared in shock as they jammed the headphones back on.  
  
"Okay RFR listners, lets get a new subject: What would you do when one of your best friends is moving away?" Lily asked the audience and Travis answered the phone, pretending this wasn't happening.  
  
--Is that good? I hope so, I have an 'alright' story lined up for this, so reviews please, but if your gonna flame me make it constructive critiscm, mmm-kay? ^-^ -- 


	2. Friend Stone

Disclaimer:: I still don't own RFR. When I do I'll tell you ^-^  
  
::At The Station, After the Broadcast::  
  
The four friends stood outside the stations door. Everyone had their own problems but the only one they could think about now were Travis'.  
  
"Swami, you can't just ditch us!" Ray cracked, breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Ray, don't call me Swami," He said with a growl, "And what, you think I want to leave? Roscoe is the first place I've really felt. at home." Lily grinned and leaned in, giving him a hug.  
  
"C'mon you two, group hug!" She giggled as they came in. It was a rare moment, to see three guys and one girl embrace. But it was a sight worth of a kodak moment. As they let go the three guys backed away, acting as if nothing happened. To contain their manliness Ray changed the subject.  
  
"Well Swami, you gonna be here for the prance?" He noticed the baffled look on their faces and sighed, "Party and Dance, best of both worlds! You guys should understand this by now." He grinned and shook his head mock-ashamed. Lily gave him a friendly punch and he grimaced. "Geez, have you been working out Lils?"  
  
"As much as I love to see you two enjoy each other company," Robbie said with rolling eyes, "I've gotta run. Have a last minute phone call before the 'prance'." He grinned and waved to them, and was gone. It was three and Travis felt more out of place than ever. During the silence he put his hand in his pocket and took something slowly out.  
  
"Ray, Lily?" He squeaked. After a small cough he looked up at them in all his shortness. "Here, take these, you guys are my best friends, and well, Robbie left before I could give him one, so I'll give it to him and my way to the homefront. Just, um, man, see you tomorrow." He put one in each of their hands, then waved to Ray and with an impulse to give Lily a good-bye kiss he drew a breath and waved instead, leaving them.  
  
"Um, Lils, what are these?" Ray asked, whispering. He lifted the stone to the sunlight. It shone with great immensity. A brilliant blue flashed onto the ground, but before you could take in its color another flash of color would shine. And so it went and went as you turned it around. Lily just watched hers. Turning it upside down, to see if that had any effect she noticed something inscribed on it.  
  
"Hey, Ray, Travis wrote something on it." Ray leaned in to see it, he smelt the summer air in her hair and inhaled trying to slow down his heart. They read it together.  
  
"If ever I find a friend Better than you Life will end But our friendship would still Be true."  
  
"Its." Lily began but Ray cut in.  
  
"Wasome." He finished. But before she could punch him in the arm for this stupid remark he defended himself, "Way Awesome-"  
  
"Best of both worlds." She looked at him, stared into his eyes, into his soul. His heart skipped a beat, quite a few really, he was ready to ask her to the dance but. something told him not to.  
  
"I- I got to go. Um, bye Ray." She wanted to give him a hug, or a small kiss, or something, but no. She just gave a small smile and held the stone in her hand.  
  
"God, that was my chance." Ray thought. He, too, left the station.  
  
::::Okay, I think this is a pretty cute little romance story. ^-^ But that's just me, oh yeah! Don't take my little friendship poem, its MINE! Alright, R/R, flame if you must *sigh* Okay, next chapter coming to a fanfiction.net near you!::::: 


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this out EVERY CHAPTER? Well, as always, I do not own RFR, sadly.  
  
::Robbies Room::  
  
Riiing. Riiiing.  
  
"God, what?" Robbie flopped over on his bed, reaching out one hand to the phone on his bedside table. "Hi?" he grumbled staring at the clock in the darkness that glowed a misty midnight.  
  
"Robbie? Are you awake? Its Travis..." Robbie looked into the darkness, his heart thumping harder. Travis? Calling at midnight?  
  
"Um, what are you calling me for? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Yeah, that's why they call it midnight..." Travis said, Robbie could almost see his amused grin. "Uh, I was hoping you could meet me at the station in about 10 minutes?"  
  
"What? My parents might hear! C'mon, get real." He heard a small, obviously fake, whimper on the other end of the line. "Fine! FINE, just don't do that freakish whimper thing anymore. I'll be right down." He hung up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"When this guy finally calls me its in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Sheesh, I guess I could tell him... but, no, he isn't like me. No, okay. God... I don't know what to do..." Robbie put on some slippers and quietly snuck down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
::Outside the Station 10 minute's later::  
  
The wind whistled around Travis who stood alone, holding the stone in his hand, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Where is he?" He peered into the darkness and noticed a shadow figure coming, with an afro. With a slight chuckle he began to walk towards him.  
  
"Travis? Hey, why'd you ask me to come here?" Robbie looked over him, and smiled to himself. He was alone with Travis, he felt like he never had before. A warm fuzzy feeling came from his feet to his heart and he just breathed feeling his own heartbeat.  
  
"Well, it wasn't to see those ducky slippers." Travis grinned as Robbie blushed furiously, but fortunately for him it was too dark to see this. Robbie but one of his feet behind the other embarassedly.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Seriously now?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I wanted to give you this." Travis fumbled with the stone and then handed it over to Robbie.  
  
"Um, I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering what is it?" Travis looked down.  
  
"Well, its better in daylight. But I got each of you this little friendship stone. I-I'm really gonna miss you guys." Travis sniffed up a tear, unable to let this sensitive side of him show. Robbie tried not to seem surprised at this sweet act of Travis. But, he had given one of these to all of the RFR Friends. It was nothing, Robbie tried to convince himself.  
  
"Wow, thanks. I'll check it out in the sunlight." He grinned. Travis smiled, this meant he liked it. Out of the four DJ's he felt closest to Robbie. He had a connection to him he just couldn't talk about. It was like Robbie and Travis were soul mates. But Travis didn't like him the way Robbie did, and he wondered what was different in Robbie that night.  
  
"Well, Robbie, I'll see you tomorrow. At school, um, yeah. Bye" Travis gave his buddy one of those masculine hugs (hah, right). Robbie tried to return it but was too late, Travis was already out of sight.  
  
**At School**  
  
Lily was sitting right there on the bench with her guitar. Playing a few chords she attempted her own version of 'Love Will Keep Us Together'. In all its scraggiliness she knew it would tell Robbie how she really felt about him. 'Here he comes', she smiled.  
"Hey R-" But she was cut short by Ray who took a wild run to the bench by Lily.  
  
"Lils!!!!!! Before I go nuts about this stupid crush let me say something!" She tried to cut in but he wouldn't let her, "NO! Wait, will you go to the Dance with me?" He breathed for the first time in a minute. He closed his eyes then looked at Lily, who was looking between him and Robbie.  
  
"Uh, Ray? Let me get back to you." She gave him a pat and set her guitar down in his lap, not sure what to do. "Hey Robbie, can I talk to you?" She took him aside for a minute.  
  
"Robbie? I really like you. Will you go to the Dance with me?" She blinked up at him. 'Did I just ask that?'. She sighed waiting, even if Ray asked her she hadn't said anything. Its not like she was doing anything wrong, right?  
  
"Um, Lily, I gotta tell you something. I can't go with you because." He took a deep breath and looked across the hall at Travis duking it out with Ed and Ted. "Well, I'm kinda." He began to whisper. "Gay. I-I like guys? Ya know?" He looked down and gave her a pat, "Sorry." He waved and said Hi to Ray and walked past Travis with a flutter in his chest. Then he was at his locker wishing he hadn't told Lily.  
  
"Great." Lily grumbled then walked back to Ray with a mock-smile. "Sure Ray, I'll go with you to the Dance, Ray-man." She gave him a quick hug then hurried off to her locker, guitar in tow.  
  
"I finally got a date with Lily, but why does it seem like she doesn't care?"  
  
::::::So? I know, crazy stuff! Review ^-^ I've read too many fics with Robbie being Gay, sorry :P Hope no one cares too much, at least it isn't Travis **sigh** Travis :] :::::: 


End file.
